Things Unknown
by Hope1494
Summary: First story* Sarah and Toby left the Labyrith 5 yrs. ago and now its time to return,they are on a journy, but will they find Jareth? and will he still want her? FIND OUT! * rated M for later chapters, you will be able to skip those parts if you wish*
1. starting out

**You have no power over me. Six simple words that changed her life forever. She knew, even four years later that she could of never left her brother, but she couldn't help but wonder that if she had tried harder. Just a little harder, she could of saved Toby and had the love she desired most.**

**When I was fifteen I found my soul mate, The person I was meant to spend eternity with. Most people would believe me blessed to have found my salvation so early in life, but I see it as a curse. Because, even though I found my everlasting love, I was unable to keep it. To have something that pure and good ripped from you before you get a chance to truly have it, there can be no worse fate.**

**I'm nineteen now and finally on my own. Well if you don't count Toby, who at the age of three lost both his parents. He was very upset, but not to traumatized, thanks partially to the larger role in his life I played over his parents. In all honesty ever since our return from the Labyrinth I had taken the role as mother to this precious little boy. And now , at age five he hardly remembered a time when it wasn't just the two of us.**

**Though Jareth was never far from my mind, in I only allowed the pain to emerge at night. The time when I was able to cry out and release the build up of pain that had been hidden all day as it grew. I cry and weep and then cry some more. But, I always fall asleep with a smile on my face and his name on my breath. **

**I have looked for a way to find him for the last four years, and now, I have finally found my answer. The time has come for me and Toby to re-enter the underground. I knew there was no guarantee that he would still want me and even less of a chance of him accepting Toby too. However, I can no loner deny the fact that ever since our return, neither me nor my son fit into this world. **

**We had gained a glow to our skin, our ears were more pointed then average and the biggest difference was the magic both him and myself could now perform. And, one difference that I can't explain, is the mark on both our bodies. Strange glowing tattoos that mark us both as changed beings. Toby's is on the back of his hand, it is the Goblin King's crest encircled by a strange design. Mine is more elaborate, it is again, Jareth's crest only larger, more magnificent, and placed on my back. An eccentric design leads from my back, wrapping around both sides of my neck, connecting in the middle of my forehead. When looked at closer you will see that the crest is actually more feminine, and it forms a crown on my head. **

**I covered the marks with the little magic I'd learned, and started packing. Me and Toby had a long journey ahead, but I knew we'd find our home in the underground, hopefully it would be with him, but if not then we'd make do.**


	2. the journey begins

I finished packing the few necessities we would need for the long road ahead of us. I walked into Toby's room to see him fully dressed and ready to go. He was just as excited as I was to return to our true home, the only difference was he didn't feel the nerves that are almost overpowering me.

To think that after all this time I was finally going to see Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus and his stead, and….Him. The thought of seeing him again gave me mixed emotions, I was overjoyed and scared, at the thought of meeting him after so long. After saying the words that broke both our hearts. How could I face him, after all the pain and suffering that had come about from my naivety? On the other hand, how could I not find him, when I loved him with all of my being? I don't think I'll last much longer without him.

I grabbed the spell book, our bags, and Toby's hand and headed out the door. It was barely afternoon, and the sun was at its peak in the sky. A ten minute walk was all it took for us to reach our destination. An old park that had become overgrown with weeds. Carefully opening the aged book I found the page that would take us to the underground.

Positioning Toby so that he wouldn't see what needed to be done, I took out the large, jeweled dagger and slowly dragged it against my palm. The searing pain that flared on my palm ran up my arm and into my chest. Gasping I fell to the ground, reaching for anything that could stop the pain. Then as soon as it came, it left as if it had never been.

Standing I sang the enchantment recoded in the book, an enchantment that would attach our bodies with the underground. According to the spell book, this would make a rubber band reaction causing us to be pulled directly into the underground.

I finished the chant and grabbed Toby, then held on for dear life, because it was clearly working. The monument I stopped chanting a pull like any I'd felt before, dragged me and Toby into a gapping vortex. We span through the vortex with a speed unimaginable, until we were finally spat out in an unfamiliar surrounding.

It had worked, I couldn't believe this. After four years of trying I finally found the answer. Now here we were sitting in a huge bed chamber of some unknown creature in the Underground. Well this could be problematic, I didn't exactly want to stick around to see just who, slept in this room. I grabbed Toby's hand and ran for the door, but I was to late, because just then a beautiful Fae woman, with smoldering eyes stepped into the room.

Well I guess I just found out who lives here.


	3. new faces, old pains

I stared at the beautiful woman standing in front of us. There was no doubt that she was Fae, because only a Fae could look this otherworldly. As I stared at her, I was hypnotized by her shockingly red hair, that hung to her ankles, but what entranced me the most was her similarity in looks to him. They shared the same harsh, yet beautiful features, and like him her eyes were different colors, one light pink, like a new found pearl, the other a striking blue, like the sea in a storm.

As I looked her over, I could feel her cold eyes taking in every inch of me also. Suddenly she spoke, in an achingly wondrous voice, " I know you not, yet here you are in my bedchamber. What business do you have with the faerie Queen, that was so important you had to invite yourself into my home?" I stared shocked, all rational thought leaving my mind far behind. Eventually my courage returned and I was able to speak.

"I'm sorry, I came here looking for someone, by means of a spell, and it seems to have landed me here. Your majesty"

"Where do you and the young one come from, if I may ask? Neither of you smell of fae. And tell me this spell, and who you are looking for and I will help if I can."

She was nice, thank god. I was scared at first of the thought of us ending up in someone's bedroom, but now I was very thankfull. After telling hr about the spell and our journey that landed in her room, and the reason we came in the first place, she spoke again.

"I see, I will do what I can for you, but you have yet to tell me this Fae man's name."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to avoiding the name. His name is Jareth, king of the goblins, and ruler of the Labyrinth." I spoke quietly, wincing when I heard his name pass through my lips. At the sudden gasp, that emerged from the queen's lips, I jerked my head around.

"You must be Sarah, champion of the Labyrinth, and behind you must be Toby!"

With that she flew at me. I shrunk back in fear, but it was needlessly done, because before I could move half an inch she had me in a life-threatening hug. Confused I looked up, into her face trying to read her emotions, and what I saw shocked me. There in the faerie queen's face was unadulterated adoration, love, and joy. " Your Majesty?"

"Oh, Sarah, its so good to finally meet you, and please call me Adrianna."

"Your Ma….Adrianna, I'm confused, what just happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just so excited to find you, here, in the underground. You see Jareth is my most beloved brother and he has been in nothing, but pain since you left."

"Wha-wha-what! But how….Wait! Where is he? Is he here?" I looked around franticly searching for my love. Then Adrianna spoke, but this time with less joy and so quiet I could barely hear her.

"No, he's not here. He hasn't left his castle, or allowed visitors within his kingdom for four years. The only ones, who have seen him, since you left, are the goblins."


	4. Dreams

My mind remained blank, he had locked himself away in his castle? I didn't understand. Sure I'd hoped that when I found him, that he'd still have feelings for me, that he would still consider me worthy of him. But, I had always thought of it as an impossible dream, and if by some chance he did take me back, I expected to spend our time together, loving him more then he loved me, until he finally moved on. To hear from his sister that he had been so devastated by my rejection, that he secluded himself from everyone, including his family. I couldn't even begin to comprehend it.

Adrianna had one of her servants take me and Toby to a guest bedroom, and promised to help us in whatever way she could. As I walked through the grand halls of this castle, my mind continually took me back to my time in his castle. It was so unlike this one, where this one was clean, and sanitary, his had been dirty, and indistinguishable. However, no matter how disgusting his castle had been, I remember wishing with all my might, for the chance to live there, with him.

We finally arrived at our room. It was beyond anything I could of ever dreamed of. The princesses room that had always existed in my imagination, held nothing next to the magnificent room that I was now being offered. I wasn't the only one who was in shock, Toby too stood with his mouth as wide as the sea, staring wide eyed with wonder at the beauty before him.

Composing myself I grabbed a hold of Toby and led the way into the room. I turned around to thank the servant for guiding us here, but when I turned around the young maid was nowhere to be found. After realizing that me and Toby were truly alone I shut the door, double checked the surrounding area, and launched myself across the room, onto the humongous bed in the middle of the room.

I immediately sunk to the bottom of the mattress, and relished in the unadulterated feeling of bliss. I was exhausted beyond belief and I could no longer keep my eyes open. I checked on Toby who, amazingly had already fallen asleep on his own bed, and climbed under my sheets for a long rest.

The world around me twisted and turned until finally I was in a throne room. It only took me a second to realize who's throne room it was. Covered in junk, trash, and goblins it could only be the throne room of The Goblin King.

"What are you doing here?"

I turned around as fast as possible, towards that unmistakable voice, and looked right into his eyes." I'll ask again, what are you doing in the Underground Sarah?"

"I don't belong in the Aboveground anymore" I told him with as much composure as I could manage.

"I see." The way he said those two words brought me to tears. Looking into those eyes that I remembered sparkling with mischief and amusement, all I saw was sorrow, regret, and pain. It broke my heart in half, because somehow I knew this was more then just a dream, I was truly seeing the effect I had on him, by turning him down.

I could of lived knowing I had hurt only myself with my rejection of his feelings, but to know I caused him pain to, was something I just couldn't bare.


	5. introductions

I awoke from my dream, with a start. I looked around me searching for the reason behind the interruption, in the, would it be considered a dream? Upon, seeing nothing that could have awoken me, I slowly bring my hand to my cheeks and brush away the tears that were trailing down the side of my face.

I laid in bed thinking, for as long as I could, but eventually Toby awoke, and needed tending to.

Once me and Toby were fully dressed, I considered trying to make my way to the dining hall, but thankfully before I could even attempt, the maid that had shown us our rooms returned to show us to breakfast.

Upon entering the room, I noticed 3 children sitting at a long, decretive table along with Adrianna.

"Good morning Lady Sarah, master Toby. Please, join us." Adrianna said as we walked through the door. For a minute I could hardly take it in. Thankfully, Toby wasn't nearly as flustered, and I took courage from his young confidence, and followed him as ha strode towards the chairs Adrianna had gestured to.

About half way though the meal when my appetite had been satisfied I finally asked one of the questions burning in my mind, although it wasn't the one I most wanted to know, I figured it would be the easiest to answer.

"Are these your children, Adrianna?"

"Oh! Yes. How rude of me, for not introducing them sooner. Children introduce yourselves to Lady Sarah."

The first to speak seemed to be the eldest; she looked to be about 16, with beautiful, long, blond hair, and the most striking green eyes.

"I am Princess Aurelia Dawn, though my friends call me lea. I have just recently turned 16, and it is a pleasure to meet you, and the young master, we have all heard so much about you."

As soon as she had finished, the second oldest, a boy this time, with red hair, and freckles stood and spoke.

"I am Prince Edric Blaine; you can call me Ed, and I too am honored to meet the labyrinth's champion, and the one she ran it for. I am 10 and I'm going to be learning to hunt soon."

I couldn't help but smile at the pride the young boy gave off when he said the last bit, and looking over at his mother you could tell she as well found it amusing. Finally the youngest arose, a small girl with fiery red hair stood, and when she finally looked up, I gasped at seeing her eyes, and they were the same two colors as his. In a quite voice she introduced herself.

"I'm Princess Alanna Raven, I'm 5 and I like people calling me Allie."

She went to sit, but before she was fully sitting she hopped back up and added.

"Oh, and it's very nice to meet you."

That being said she promptly reseated herself and continued eating the waffle sitting on her plate.

"It's very nice to meet you all, and I'm sorry for intruding upon your home."

"Oh, we don't mind, we never have anything exciting happen around here, and it gets awfully boring without excitement."

The others nodded along with Ed's brush off of my apology. We finished the rest of breakfast, on a much more talkative note. After the dishes had been cleared the children took Toby off to play outside, allowing me and Adrianna to talk.

"Shall we move to a more comfortable place, so that we may talk?"

And, after nodding my approval I followed her out of the room. Hopefully the questions that had been eating me up from the inside out would finally be answered, although if I was ready for those answers or not was a whole other question.


	6. Answers to the Questions Part 1

I'm not sure how you do this but here goes. I herby formally claim, that I have never, and will never own the Labyrinth, or its characters (no matter how much I wish I did) This applies to this entire story therefore I will not repeat my self.

I followed Adrianna into what appeared to be a sitting room, and sat on a couch and waited anxiously. Adrianna sat on the love seat opposite me, and after looking me over for a second she ringed for a servant.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," anything to calm my nerves, that seemed to be enjoying a dance party at the expense of my mental state of being.

After the tea was served, and my nerves had calmed I finally started the questioning.

"Adrianna, might you tell me what exactly has happened since I was last here? Last night I saw him, Jareth in my dream, only….only I think it was more then a dream. I don't know how I know, but I simply know that I had really talked to him. He was…different, his eyes had dimmed, and he seemed to have an even darker aurora then when I was previously here."

I spilled It out in a rush, praying she would understand, and answer my questions without anymore from me, because I feared I wouldn't be able to say another word. Lucky for me she understood, and carried the conversation from there. She told me things that made me cringe and things that made me cry, it was a sad and depressing story in the first place, but to know that I could have prevented hardships he had one through, it was nearly intolerable.

When Adrianna came to the conclusion of her tale, I was in so much pain I feared I would pass out. But, fainting was too good for me I didn't deserve that blissful relief. In fact, I deserved the exact opposite, I should be burned and tortured for the rest of eternity, for hurting the man, the king, who loved me above all else, and yet, was hurt worse by me then anyone else.

I silently stood, and made my way into the hall. Within seconds the same maid as before took me by the arm and led me to my room. She tucked me into bed and asked me question after question about what I needed, but I hardly herd her, because my mind was filled with Adrianna's words, and HIS haunted expression.

Every Fae has a being with which they are destined to love. Most meet their intended at their 20th birthday ball, which is a tradition as old as time itself, however there are the rare few, who don't find their other half at this time, and for these few a rough road is set before them. Jareth was a beautiful child, with a wicked steak. Everyone loved, but everyone also knew that should a scream be heard coming from the castle it was him that caused it. It was decided at birth that he would one day take over for our father, who is the high Fae King, ruler of all kingdoms. However, in order to receive the crown you and your partner must be tested to see if you were fit. Jareth's coronation was set for the day after his 20th birthday, he wouldn't take the throne immediately it simply secured his role as heir, but his birthday came and went and his counterpart had not made an appearance, therefore he was unable to take the test. He was sent to the Goblin City, to restore order after its previous king died, being the non-important kingdom that it was no test was needed, and so he became Jareth, king of the goblins. He was content for years in his role, until one day while I was visiting; Jareth looks up into the sky and disappears. I later found out that he had heard your voice reading out loud and had immediately recognized you for who you were his soul mate. The problem was your age, you were too young, and so he merely watched and protected you from afar. Until the day you called for him, and being bound to a Labyrinth as he was, he had to play his part, and so he took the baby, Toby, and that is where the story takes off.


	7. the story unfolds

_He played the game and became the villain you desired, but at the end after you had reached the castle and saved young Toby, he couldn't stop from asking. He knew you were to young to understand, but for to long had he been waiting, and seeing you in his home, mere inches from him he hold back his longing any longer. He asked for your love, in return for his, but unknowingly you tore his confession to pieces and denied his love. No one blames you least of all me and Jareth, but when a Fae is rejected by their soul mate they feel the other half of their soul being ripped out, and slowly start to die. Jareth has lasted longer then most, the knowledge that you were to young then to really understand love is what has kept him alive, but I am afraid that he has grown bitter, and is nearing the end of his life. If he isn't saved soon I'm afraid the worst will befall him, but no Fae once rejected has been able to live. Because, the only way to save him is make his soul whole again._

"_Then I'll do it, he can have me, please I'll do anything to save him. I understand now. Please!"_

_I'm sorry to say its not that easy. Many have tried, but none have succeeded. If you truly wish to save him you must first convince him of your love, he can not doubt it, and by joining together in the most intimate way, after, and only after, you both truly love each other and accept that the other truly loves you back then may the bond be formed again. But, you must understand that many couples have tried, and failed because there was the slightest doubt in the mind of the couple, or they couldn't contain the physical attraction between them. _

I thought about what I must face in the times ahead. I didn't know how I was supposed to make him love me, when I saw nothing for him to love. NO! Stop that thinking Sarah, how could he love you if you don't love yourself? I let out a sigh this was going to be a long and hard journey, but I was determined to take it. I had Toby and soon I was going to have HI….Jareth, might as well start thinking his name soon enough I was going to have to see him. I came here for a new start and that's exactly what I planned on creating. Tomorrow, I would leave tomorrow and not a second later. I was running out of patience and time. Sarah was back in action and I'm not going to let anything stand in my way. I'm going to save Jareth, raise Toby and when the time came I would past that damn test.

With my mind finally made up I closed my eyes and with a content smile on my face I fell into another dream. There he was, the Goblin King, just as he looked before. He stared at me and I stared right back. With my last thoughts awake still floating around in my head I marched up to him and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm going to save you, and myself. We are going to make it through this. So be ready for me. I want a nice room with a smaller room attached to it for Toby. And you better hold on till tomorrow, because once I get there I'll hold on for so just till tomorrow stay strong. You are the Goblin King, never forget that."

I watched as he blinked in astonishment at my words, and then slowly a faint smirk appeared on his lips. The ghost of his previous self. As our eyes meet again a sense of determination swept between us, I knew, that somehow everything would be ok, we'd make it through this and once again I would do what no one else had done. Proving the impossible, possible.


End file.
